Investigation of the role of aging on the: (1) direct effect of cardiac glycosides in isolated cardiac muscle from rats; (2) effect of cardiac glycosides on electrophysiology and mechanical performance in intact dogs; (3) effect of cardiac glycosides and Na ion K ion ATPase inhibition in cardiac muscle from both rodent and canine species; and (4) effect of age on ouabain infusion in normal man.